


[Art] Seek This Balance

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, F/M, Fanart, Line Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Seek This Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871) by [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe). 
  * Inspired by [RanmaxAkane Makeout](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171586) by iceicefangurl. 



> This can, I guess, be considered an illustration for the fic it's inspired by? Credit where credit is due: pose idea started with [this Ranma 1/2 art](http://iceicefangurl.deviantart.com/art/RanmaxAkane-Makeout-98668495). Feedback welcome all around, this is definitely going in the colouring queue.
> 
> ... Pretty much the only thing I have to say about this picture is the following:
> 
> **Guys. Kain is left-handed.**
> 
> =P
> 
> **Time:** oh bugger me. 3 hours? something in that area.

  



End file.
